The present invention relates to a luggage room structure for covering a tire well provided within a luggage room of a vehicle and to a connecting member used for this structure.
Conventionally, this type of luggage room structure for a vehicle is described in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-19447.
In the above structure, a luggage board is movably arranged in such a manner as to cover the tire well provided in a luggage floor within the luggage room. The luggage board is mounted on a floor structure body.
At a normal state, a temporary use spare tire having a narrow width such as a Tempa Spare Tire is housed within the tire well. However, when a tire attached to the vehicle body (an attached tire) is punctured, the temporary use spare tire is attached in place of the punctured tire so that the attached tire having a wide width is housed within the tire well in place of the temporary use spare tire. Accordingly, the tire well has a depth in correspondence to the width of the tire having a wide width so as to receive both of the tires. At a normal state where the temporary use spare tire is housed, a space is formed between the temporary use spare tire and the luggage board within the tire well and a container is arranged in this space.